Tales From the Orphanage
by pokedigisonicdraco234
Summary: Just a series of one-shots about Gwizdo and Lian-Chu when they're still in the Orphanage, starting when they met.
1. The New Kid

_*coughs* Um, yeah, I know I Should be working on my Smurf Story but I have writers block So... anyway!_

_For all the people don't care about that and clicked on this because they're as obsessed with Dragon Hunters as I am, Hi there! I'm PDSD234 (or Alice, if you must.) I started This story because, well, Dragon Hunters needs a little love! And I had an idea. So, this is gonna be a bunch of one-Shots about Gwizdo and Lian-chu when they're still in the orphanage._

_Their ages will be at the beginning of each chapter, after the author's note. So, enjoy!_

_oh, almost forgot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Hunters! *sobs* Stop rubbing it in!_

_p.s. I'm not very good at writing little kids, so, bear with me._

* * *

_Ages:_

_Gwizdo-9_

_Lian-Chu-7_

_p.p.s. Is there an official age difference between the two? Cause I haven't seen any._

* * *

_In a very far off country I there lived a merchant who had been so fortunate in all his undertakings that he was enormously rich, he found that his money was enough to let his daughters have everything the fancied. But one day a most unexpected misfortune befell them..._

Gwizdo looked up from his book when he heard the door opening.

'_A new kid?' He thought, _wondering if this kid could protect him from the bullies. He sighed when the kid walked in with Mother Hubbard. The kid was a-a, the only thing he could think of to describe him was, well, a Teddy Bear. He snorted and rolled his eyes, this kid couldn't help him, not by a long shot. But yet... He looked back up. The kid looked terrified, clutching two knitting needles (of all things) to his chest. Gwizdo growled to himself. '_I must be goin' soft or Somethin'._ He thought to himself as he tucked the book under one arm and walked up to the kid.

He smiled his biggest smile and stuck his arm out. "Hi ter' I'm Gwizdo what's yer' name.

The kid started, as if he didn't expect someone to greet him. He slowly took Gwizdo's hand." Um, L-Lian-chu." He answered timidly. "Nice ta' meetcha' Lian-chu" Gwizdo said. "You gotta room yet?"

Lian-chu shook his head. "No."

"Well, then' you can bunk wit' me I've got te' only room wit 'out two People init' already."

"T-thank you" He said quietly.

"No Problem" Gwizdo said. _'Mabye dis' kid ain't so bad after all.'_ He thought to himself. "Are ya' hungry?" he asked. "Motha' Hubbad's a real good Cook"

"Gwizdo!" came Mother Hubbard's voice from another room, "what did we talk about!"

Gwizdo sighed "Moth**er** Hubb**ard**." He said forcing his accent down. "Erybody' Makes funa' te' accent I jus' don' get it, it's not tat' funny."

Lian-chu chuckled, "I don't Think it's funny."

Gwizdo smiled '"Really? Thanks." Yep, he was gonna like this kid.

* * *

Author's note: So, what'dya think? Yes, I know it's short, but if I wrote anymore I wouldn't have been able to finish it today, and it seems that every time I try to write a one-shot it turns into a multi-chapter story, so I wanted to quit before that happened. (though how I would've made this into multi chapter story, I have no idea...but trust me I would've managed it.) So, yeah, _anyway. _Hope you enjoyed it, at least.


	2. Treasure Hunt

*Author's note* OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! *takes deep breath* okay people listen to my epic fail. On the last chapter, _not only_ did I get thier ages mixed up, (Gwizdo was supposed to be older) but I_ also_ put the WRONG ages on there. *hangs head in shame* I am _so_ sorry. I shall be more careful in the future. It's fixed now though.

_Anyway, _now that that's over Hello again! PDSD234 here and this chapter's called Treasure Hunt and it's actually set a few days after the first one. (that's not always gonna be the case, of course. But this one is.) Anyway. Enjoy! :)

p.s. This is probably the longest one-shot I ever written! 9 1/4 pages! (on actual paper that is. I'm not sure how long it is on Word; considering I wrote this on my e-mail.)

* * *

*Review Replies*

orinette: Thanks! :) and I know; poor Gwizdo. (I'm also curious about how they interact :D

Freakazette Raven: Thank you! And it's just gonna be a bunch of one-shots, though I guess that can be seen as multi-chaptered

Saphirabrightscale: Thank you! :D

VeoLu: Thank you so much! And don't worry, I have quite a few ideas for this.

* * *

Ages:

Gwizdo:9

Lian-Chu:7

* * *

Treasure Hunt

"Lian-Chu! Lian-Chu! Ya won't believe what I found!" The capped boy exclaimed; plopping down next to his larger friend.

"What is it Gwizdo?"

Gwizdo smiled and leaned forward so only the other boy could hear. "A treasure map" The older boy whispered excitedly.

Lian-Chu gasped and set up straighter. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yep, an' I need somebody bigger'n me ta' help disarm da' traps de'r are bound ta' be." He smiled again and got up; "So whatya' say?" He said, holding out his hand.

Lian-chu looked at his friend cautiously, "I don't know Gwizdo, you might get hurt." he said as he accepted the hand up.

"Well, dat's why I got you den' ain't it?" He smiled mischievously, "an' plus i gotta' sword!"

Lian-Chu's jaw dropped, "A sword?"

Gwizdo smiled, "Yep." Then he frowned, "well, kinda." He reached into the satchel at his side and pulled out a...stick.

"Lian-Chu furrowed his brow, "um, Gwizdo, that...is a stick." He didn't want to offend his friend but...

Gwizdo frowned and looked at it; twirling it around in his hands (nearly hitting himself in the process.) "well, yeah but it_ looks_ kinda like a sword."

Lian-Chu chuckled and took the 'sword' from him before he hurt himself. "Okay Gwizdo, let's go."

Gwizdo smiled, pulled out the map and walked toward the forest.

* * *

"Um, Lian-Chu," a nervous voice said, "m-maybe we should head back, d-dis' was stupid."

Lian-Chu looked back at him, confused, "But Gwizdo; you said-"

"I know what I said!" Gwizdo interrupted, "an' now I'm sayin' I'm cold an' hungry an' I wanna' go _home_!" The boy looked close to tears.

Lian-Chu looked at him; surprised to see the normally confident boy so scared, "It's okay Gwizdo, we can go home don't worry." he started back the way they had came when he realized something. "um, Gwizdo which way _is_ home

The boy started and pulled out the map. "Oh, er-well-dat's easy-it's-er, um, w-well" he was looking even more nervous now casting glances around him; as if waiting for something to jump out at him.

"What's wrong Gwizdo?" Lian-Chu asked

He gulped then said in a rush. "I-I dunno' where we are!" Now he was panicking shooting scared glances around and hyperventilating.

Lian-Chu looked around nervously; noticing that it was getting dark. "Well, what should we do?" he edged closer to Gwizdo. He couldn't help but remember what happened the_ last_ time he was alone in the forest at night.

Gwizdo looked at the normally calm boy; who was now looking rather nervous,_ 'What am I doin'? I can't panic; then who'll get us outta' here?'_ He took a deep breath and straightened up, _'I'm da' oldest, an' da' leader a' this expedition; so I gotta' do somethin'._' He looked around and gulped, '_'o course, dat' don't mean I'm not scared ta' death." _"O-okay," he said, "well s-since it's it's gettin' dark w-we should-er," What was it Mother Hubbard said? "w-we should find some place t-ta' stay fer' da' night." He started walking in a random direction, "Come on Lian-Chu, let's go!"

Lian-Chu nodded and followed him.

They had only been walking a few minutes when they found it.

"Look Gwizdo, a cave." Lian-Chu said; pointing to a cave with a large oak tree beside it.

Gwizdo smiled, "dat's great! Now we can-hey wait a minute!" he pulled out the map and smiled, "Dat's it Dat's it!" he jumped up and down excitedly, "dat's where da' treasure is!" he grabbed Lian-Chu's hand and started dragging him toward the cave, "come on Lian-Chu! Let's go!"

"But Gwizdo," Lian-Chu interpreted, "shouldn't I go first?"

Gwizdo looked back at him with a confused expression, "why?"

"Well," Lian-Chu explained, "didn't you say there'd be traps?"

Gwizdo's eyes widened, "oh, y-yeah, I forgot about that," he quickly hid behind Lian-Chu, "y-you can go first b-buddy d-don't worry."

Lian-Chu chuckled, apparently the nervousness was just part of Gwizdo's personality.

"C-come on, Lian-Chu," Gwizdo stammered, "l-let's get dat' treasure!"

Lian-Chu nodded, lifted his 'sword' and entered the cave.

They both gasped as they entered; there, in the middle of the cave was a gigantic nest.

"Wow..."Gwizdo breathed; fear momentarily forgotten as he walked toward the nest, "dis' t'ings as big as da' orphanage." he said as he started to climb up it.

Lian-Chu frowned, well, it wasn't _that_ big; but it was certainly bigger than them. Then he gasped, "Gwizdo what are you doing!" he said as he noticed the older boy leaning precariously over the edge of the nest.

"Wow, dis' is so cool, ya' gotta' see dis' Lian-Chu it's-Yipe!" His yelp turned into a scream as he fell into the nest.

"Gwizdo!" Lian-Chu yelled as he climbed up the nest. He looked down into the nest to see Gwizdo motionless on the ground. Lian-Chu started toward him, "Gwizdo! Are you alright?" he yelled as he got closer.

Gwizdo groaned and sat up, "ow...yeah I tink' so," he said; rubbing his head, "I jus' hit my head on dis' stupid rock." then he kicked the 'stupid rock' and screamed and hid behind Lian-Chu when the 'rock' decided it wanted to start moving.

Lian-Chu lifted his 'sword' and took a battle stance, (well, at least as good a battle stance as an 8-year old could get)

They both watched tensely as the rock, now revealed to be an egg, violently rocked back and forth. Cracks appearing on it's surface as the creature inside freed itself, revealing a small blue...dragon?

"What da' heck is dat'?" Gwizdo said; walking over to it.

"I think it's a dragon Gwizdo," Lian-Chu warned, "be careful."

Gwizdo bent down and picked the small animal up, "dis' t'ing? No way, it don't look like it could hurt a fly." he looked the creature up and down, "but look at dat' nose on 'im," he smiled and faced Lian-Chu; clutching the small dragon to his chest, "I bet he could sniff out dat' treasure for us!

Lian-Chu wasn't so sure, "I don't know Gwizdo, dragons are dangerous."

"Aw, come on it ain't dat' bad,"he turned the dragon around and looked it in the eye, "you wanna' help us, don't cha'?" he asked the small dragon.

The creature let out an affirmative squeak; he didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing, but he wanted to please his new 'mama'.

"Great!" said Gwizdo, plopping the young dragon down on the ground.

The dragon let out a pitiful squeak; why did his mama put him down? He started squawking; begging to be picked back up.

"What's wrong wid' 'im?" Gwizdo asked, "is he sick?"

Lian-Chu chuckled; maybe this dragon wasn't dangerous after all. He smiled and picked the dragon up, "he's just a baby Gwizdo, he doesn't know what you want him to do."

Gwizdo frowned, "oh, well I guess we could always try again later." He yawned, "ya' know, I'm gettin' tired, maybe we should go ta' sleep." he yawned again and laid on the ground.

"But Gwizdo," Lian-Chu said, "what if the mama dragon comes back"

Gwizdo sat back up, "eh? Oh, naw da' mama dragon ain't gonna' come back. Dis' nest is abandoned." he said; waving his hand unconcernedly.

"How do you know?" Lian-Chu asked.

Gwizdo looked surprised, "oh, well-I-uh-I read about it; some animals'll leave da' runts ta' fend fer' 'demselves; dis' guy's _obviously_ a runt."

Lian-Chu looked at the tiny dragon; well that was certainly true, the dragon probably wouldn't even get as big as a person, much less as big as the dragons who built this nest probably were. He set the sleeping dragon down and laid down beside him, "night Gwizdo."

Gwizdo yawned, "G'night Lian-Chu

Lain-Chu suddenly sat back up, "Gwizdo?"

Gwizdo sat back up and glared at him, "what?"

"We need to give him a name." Lian-Chu said

Gwizdo looked confused, "who? Oh! Da' dragon, yeah I guess we should," he looked at the sleeping dragon, "how 'bout we jus' call 'im dragon?"

"That's a silly name Gwizdo." Lian-Chu scolded.

Gwizdo sighed, "well, I guess," he bit his lip, "er, we could call 'im..." he smiled, "I got it! We can call 'im Hector!"

Lian-Chu looked at Gwizdo, "Hector?" he asked, and looked over at the dragon, "I guess it fits. Hector it is."

* * *

*Author's note* Yeah, hehe. I wanted them to find something on the treasure hunt that they actually have in the show and all I could think of was Hector. :)

So, yeah Hector! :D *sweatdrop* yeah I know it's been done before but I liked this idea...I actually thought about just having them go to sleep in the cave and ending it there, I didn't want anyone to think I was stealing someone else's idea but...I couldn't help it! *looks at the ground* I really hope it's not a problem...

_Anyway,_ I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
